The Convocation
Left leaderless after the death of their Empress, the legates and praetors of the Aquilan Legions formed a council to maintain unity and purpose while the throne laid empty. This council has remained a fixture within House Aquila ever since the death of the Blood Eagle that lead to the end of the vicious civil wars in the Empire. Over time the Council of Legates has evolved into pseudo republic known as the Most Serene and Noble Grand Convocation of Mars, Peers and Benevolent Lords of Aquila and Commanders of the Imperial Legions - or simply the Convocation. Each legion sends their legate and praetor as representatives to participate in discussions about the course of the house and to vote on matters of importance. An executive council was eventually formed within the Convocation to provide more direction to House Aquila but also to prevent one person from becoming the overall leader of the house. Organization The Convocation is responsible for all the decisions taken by House Aquila, these range from actions of the legions to passing local laws on Diomikato - the enforcement of these laws is left to the Aediles and Quaestors of House Aquila. The Convocation often forms subcommittees to investigate important decisions, the evidence discovered by these committees is then brought back to the whole of the Convocation for voting. With the Convocation being spread across the sector these votes can take multiple days, as such praetors can be given the proxy vote of the legates while they are out of the Aliya system. Before voting the member's identity must be confirmed via the Signet system. Despite the fact that the Convocation has taken over responsibilities of previous governing bodies - such as the Gaea Coalition - those founding families have been given special place within the Convocation as a show of respect for the tradition and history of House Aquila. This usually takes the form of valued chairmanships of important subcommittees or other honorary titles. Decemviri This executive council is made up of ten praetors whom are all voted on by the rest of the Convocation and are second only to the Emperox in House Aquila. This council has the final say on all rulings in the Convocation and the council steers the direction of House Aquila, the Convocation, and the Imperial Legions (Aquilan Legions). The powers of the executive council includes: *Setting the agenda of Convocation meetings *Veto power (After a majority vote) *Assignment of Convocation subcommittees *Command over the Legio Summo Imperio (Legion High Command) Members of the Convocation have the right to call a vote of no confidence to re-elect on the executive council if it is deemed necessary. Otherwise council elections are held every five years during a special session of the Convocation where candidates speak on their virtues for office. Speaker of the Convocation The position of Speak of the Convocation acts as a special observer, they have the casting vote but otherwise stay neutral. The Speaker is a retired legate or praetor given the rank of Promagistrate Primus; this is the most prestigious position voted upon by the Convocation and the pinnacle of a long career. The Speaker is chosen every 5 years alongside the executive council. Praetorian Guard The Praetorian are the honor guard of the Convocation, they are tasked with protecting the institution as well as other important government buildings in Infernum. Despite their nature the Praetorian Guard is made up of those who failed the academy course and instead transferred to the special Praetorian training program. Joining the Praetorian is seen as a way to clear any disgrace from failing the academy and thus is an "honorable punishment" that acts as a last chance for redemption. The training is highly specialized created to drill a strong sense of duty and decorum into the trainees.They are the silent guardians of the Convocation - dressed in their white capes and wielding ceremonial lances - never wavering in their conviction and are loyal to the Speaker of the Convocations with no loyalty to any legion. Politcal Parties As is the nature of politics, members of the Convocation that share similar beliefs have formed loose collections that have agreed to work together to help achieve their goals. Et Scutum Formed by Legate Flavius Albus when the Convocation was first formed, the members of Et Scutum value a defense first attitude. They see it as their duty to ensure that the Empire is defended from every foe and share a vehement hatred of Blood Eagle cultists. Notable Members: *Legate Aquila Flavius Cato (Legion III Augusta) *Legate Aquila Raea Augustus (Legion XLVII Rubrum Raptorae) *Legate Aquila Lucius Olivia (Legion LXXXIX Ardenti Tauro) *Praetor Aquila Artorius Nasso (Legion CCCXIV Experimentalum) *Praetor Aquila Lomax Richard (Legion III Augusta) (NPC) *Praetor Lux (NPC) Et Accipiter The members of Et Accipiter believes attack is the best option; this party sees aggressive action as the best way forward and that the legions should be turned towards any problem. They currently support the military reclamation of Hong Lu as soon as possible (preferably before the next Emperox is elected). Notable Members: *Legate Aquila Helvetii Ulrich (Legion VII) Et Testudo The defense of Aquilan interests, even at the expense of the Empire's overall interests, is the most important issue for members of Et Testudo. They are very vocal in their support for an Aquilan Emperox as they see that only an Aquilan can bring back stability and prosperity to the Empire. Notable Members: *Tribune Aquila Eichiro Varus (Legion CCCXIV Experimentalum) *Quaestor Xelwroth Lucivius (NPC) Provisum Members of Provisum believe that neither attack nor defense is good enough, instead the part believes that the Legions must find potential threats to the Empire and snuff them out before they fester into such. The party as a whole values the use of preemptive strikes. Notable Members: Historical Archive Fall of the Convocation During the Battle of Diomikato the Convocation was one of the main targets for A.C.R.E. as the loss of the Convocation would help cripple the ability for the house to properly organise a resistance. A.C.R.E forces broke through the outer city defences in the Regio Aquilan, leaving the approach to the Grand Forum open. With just the 1st Centuria of Praetorians and those Praetors that refused to evacuate, the Speaker Tullia Junia led the defence. For a few hours small skirmishes erupted along makeshift defences in the Memorial Gardens. Eventually the the defending legionaries were forced to retreat as more C.O.R.E troops arrived, pulling back to the steps of the Convocation itself where they prepared to make their last stand. Over the next hour a fierce exchange of fire erupted all around the Grand Forum, finally the Speaker is reported to have led a desperate charge towards the A.C.R.E .positions. The charge shocked and isolated the A.C.R.E. troops, causing some to flee and the distance gained by this allowed the defenders to push past their outer defences. The fighting lasted another two hours until news that the Speaker had been killed spread through the Praetorians. What followed is described as rage personified, the Praetorians fought fiercely for many hours more, even outnumbered 20-1 they held their position to the last. The intensity of the fighting clearly took its toll on the surviving A.C.R.E. forces, as later evidence points to wanton acts of violence and destruction throughout the remains of the Convocation. Members in Legio Terminus *'Legate Aquila Flavius Albus - '''Legate of the Third Legion during and after the reign of the Blood Eagle - Legate Flavius led his legion through troubled times. He is known for his disagreement with the Aquilan Empress's tactics (which led to his entire family being shunned), and he remained a staunch opponent of hers eventually helping form the White Legions and rebelling against her rule. He is most famously known for his work alongside Praetor Agrippa and others in helping to stabilise House Aquila after the Blood Eagle's death, during which he founded the party Et Scutum. *'Praetor Aquila Agrippa Aeila - Praetor of the Third Legion during and after the reign of the Blood Eagle. Praetor Agrippa is famous for her work in stabilising House Aquila after the Blood Eagle's death, during which she became on the first members of the executive council. *'Mendax Praetor Medicus Promagistrate Diomikato Aquila Aurix Aiko - '''Praetor Aurix was a vehemently vocal leader of Et Testudo until her mysterious demise in 3180. She is rumored to have been assassinated by those weary of Et Testudo being correlated to to the Blood Eagle in light of the revelation of the Cygnus threat. *'Promagistrate Primus Tullia Junia, Speaker of the Convocation '-' Elected Speaker in 3198 after the War Against the Artificials, Tullia was a steady hand for an Aquila that had been ravaged by the war and it was with her help that the Convocation remained stable after those dire times. In 3200, as the A.C.R.E invasion force made its way towards the Grand Forum, Speaker Tullia released the "Rallying Call" to the sector - calling on the Legions to carry on the fight and to offer amnesty to members of the STO if they defected. There are several reports that afterwards she personally led the final charge of the Praetorians in defense of the Convocation. After the war and the Convocation's recovery, Tullia would ascend to become the third Arhat of House Aquila. Speeches Many speeches have been made in the Grand Forum and the most famous figures of Aquila have all spoken in its chambers. From the first speech ever spoken to the announcement that the War Against the Artificial was over, the history of House Aquila stems from this forum. Grand Forum The Grand Forum of Mars and the Great Palace of the Convocation, House of the Lords of Aquila and the Imperial Legions - shortened to the Grand Forum - is an imposing edifice located in the center of Infernum. Built of locally sourced obsidian and basalt, the grounds surrounding the Grand Forum contain well kept gardens and small parks often named after heroes of House Aquila. The building, itself, is made up obsidian columns ringing the outside of an basalt brick oval shaped building, grand steps lead to an imposing entrance on the northern face. The entrance is carved with Aquilan symbols and the motto of the house “Ferociter Fideliterque” Upon passing through finely crafted ostium visitors enter the atrium, at the centre is a statue of the Arhat Mars a great warrior, one of the founders of Aquila, and a model soldier and inspiration to all legionnaires. The atrium is often where members of the Convocation will meet before entering the main chamber, this area is lined with statues of famous Aquilans and important historical events. Ringing the main chamber are many offices and meeting rooms. This is where members of the Convocation can meet and do deals and exchange favours. Each legion has a small office where aides and the members of the Chosen of each Legion can wait while the Convocation is in session. The main chamber is lined with tiered benches of pure white Diomikaten marble, hanging above them are the banners of the all legions past and present. In the centre of the chamber is a podium, where members can address the Convocation. This podium has a large holo projector allowing a speaker to show pictures and video, it also allows messages from members who could not make the meeting to be shown. At one end of the building sits the Decemviri of the Convocation, a raised dais with eleven seats with the Speaker sitting in the center. Each member of the Decenviri has a member of the Praetorian guard stand behind them in the chamber, a symbolic reminder they serve at the will of the Convocation. Relics For main article, see Relics of House Aquila Held within the Grand Forum of the Convocation there are several great relics from throughout Aquilan history. Most of these relics are displayed in the halls as artifacts, but some are used in ceremonies during the opening of the Convocation. Either way, these relics are revered among House Aquila for their historical importance. Before the loss of Infernum during the Battle of Diomikato, a select few relics were evacuated alongside the members of Convocation. The whereabouts of the remaining relics are currently unknown. Category:House Aquila Category:Government